Capella
by Toliveinafantasy
Summary: Messalina, a seer who is destined for greatness. While her gender hinders her, the Maestru himself spurs and trains her on. Her inner-eye will be developed by the help of the Romani, and Durmstrang will call her to the Dark. How will Lord Voldemort keep away?
1. Eins

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK, we all know that.

I'm English, so I'll be using English spellings and such. And anyway, I'm rather picky when it comes to reading stories with incorrect grammar/phrases that I know we'd NEVER say in the UK so...

Also, the chapters will get longer as we go along!

Heads up – I hardly proofread!

Enjoy/review/follow/fav!

Chapter 1

_Church bells rung in the distance, the wind was wild as it surrounded__Messalina__softly. The speed picked up as her emerald eyes shone with anger and passion. The figure before her cowered in fear and awe, Messalina's musical voice could be heard easily above the wind as she hissed._

_''Betrayal,'' the one word almost struck the figure, as the silky blonde hair whipped to the side as the face was thrown roughly to the side by the wind._

_She raised her hand slowly, enjoying the awe morphing into pain as he thrived before her. She smiled madly, ''will not be tolerated, brother.'' A green light shot from her raised finger and flew in almost slow motion to her brother._

Lina shot up in her bed, drenched in her sweat and tears. She jumped from her bed and threw open her bedroom door. She sobbed as she pounded on Draco's door. A boy roughly around the same age as her opened the door, looking irritated. His eyes widened as he took in Lina's condition and hugged her tightly as he carefully pulled her into his room.

He wiped her tears with his hand as he swallowed his shock. Lina never cried.

''Lina, what happened? Was it a bad dream?'' His eyes searched his sister's heart-wrenching expression of sadness. As she shuddered, she shook her head slowly. She had vowed, long ago, never to tell her family of her recurring dreams. Sometimes they would be simple dreams of what would happen at breakfast the next morning, sometimes they would hold much more.

Pursing his lips at her silence, he brought up a new subject to somewhat comfort her. ''We'll be getting our letters for our respective schools tomorrow, Lina. I'll finally be attending Hogwarts –'' his awed voice broke off as he turned and saw the fleeting expression of bitterness in Lina's beautifully coloured eyes. He whispered slightly, ''I forgot.''

His father, the notorious Lucius Malfoy was the one to propose that Lina was to attend Durmstrang rather than the traditional Hogwarts. Although Durmstrang was much more catered towards Dark purebloods, past Malfoys had never stepped foot out of Britain for their education of the next generation.

Lina had no problem with attending Durmstrang; after all, she would be learning more of the Dark Arts than Draco. Durmstrang had a far more rigorous education in all, and she would no doubt have access to its esteemed library. She was disgusted because her parents had decided to split them apart, they had surely been disgusted to have twins – it was unheard of within pureblood circles. All of her life, Lina had been pushed into the background while Draco had been paraded off and spoilt. To have two pureblood twins within the walls of Hogwarts at the same time as the _Weasleys _– no, it would not do.

The younger twin masked her disappointment, her melodious voice murmured, ''its fine, Dragon –'' her attempt at teasing him with her old nickname fell on deaf ears as he stared at her in anguish. ''- I wouldn't want to subject myself to seeing the Bumblebee's most nauseous robes every day, now would I?'' Draco was a good brother. However childish he was, however spoilt he had grown up to be – he was always caring with Lina, always.

_**~Capella~**_

The rising sun rose through the ostentatious curtains, pleasing warmth fell upon Lina's petite body as she stretched her arms and yawned slightly. Her tired eyes turned to Draco, she jumped on him and chuckled as he moaned and sunk deeper into the comfortable mattress. ''Geroff,'' he mumbled sleepily.

Lina's excited laugh seemed to brighten up the whole room; she smacked the blonde head of locks that could be seen from under the huge duvet. She pulled on one of the locks mischievously, ''have you forgotten? It's our birthday, and that means?'' Lina knowingly out of the way as the small body jumped out of the bed suddenly. Draco echoed Lina's earlier laugh as he bounced up on his heels, betraying his cheerfulness. His eyes widened as he patted down one of the locks that were in disarray, ''we're eleven now, Lina!'' Draco's childish voice held true happiness. His chest puffed up, ''I'm a real man now! And you're a real woman!'' The shorter of the two smiled somewhat mockingly and scrunched up her nose, ''well, I'm not too sure about _you,_ dear brother mine.''

The twin's laughter and noise could be heard from the downstairs kitchen of the Manor, where the Malfoy Lady and Lord were eating their breakfast. Lucius Malfoy sniffed in agitation, ''what a ruckus they make.'' A fond smile could be seen on the woman's usually cold face, ''let them have their fun, they are growing up to be fine Malfoys.'' A noise of displeasure from Lucius, ''I'm not too sure of _Messalina, her sharp tongue could become extremely hard to tame.'' Narcissa frowned at her husband, ''she is independent, yes, but I am sure when the time comes for her to marry she will settle down without hardly any complaints. She will make a fine Lady.'' _

_The Malfoy parents had already received their fair share of courting offers and contracts for Messalina; the girl was no doubt a beauty. Narcissa too was a beautiful lady, but Messalina was more of an exotic beauty. Eyes were always following the newly-turned eleven year old girl wherever she walked. Lina would have a hard time fending off the suitors as she grew in further into her beauty._

_A loud pop sounded next to Cissy, the pitiful form of a house elf crouched down to the floor in trained reverence as it held out its shaking hands. ''The post milady,'' it whispered. Lucius leaned forward from his Daily Prophet and unceremoniously grabbed the three distinct letters without allowing his gloved hands to touch the house elf. His lips twitched as he waved the house elf away in disgust. _

_Thundering feet followed by graceful taps were sounded throughout the large manor, Messalina was always sure to be as stiff as she could be and keep an unyielding facade up at all times around her parents. _

_Draco huffed as he skidded into the kitchen and landed on his backside. His face and neck heated up into a rosy colour as he picked himself up from the floor in embarrassment. Lina almost laughed._

_He soon forgot his embarrassment as he gazed at the letter surely addressed in his name, he looked anxiously to his father, ''may I?'' Lucius looked at his son, amused and handed him the Hogwarts letter._

_Lina lurked in the shadows of the kitchen as she gazed at the sweet scene with a knife twisted into her guts. If only they looked at her like that. She knew..., she was destined for great things, and yet her own parents couldn't see past her future as a trophy wife._

_Draco's delighted laugh rung eerily in her ears as he read his letter, his eyes was bright as he beckoned Lina to his side. Lina had two letters, one from Hogwarts and the other from Durmstrang. Lina had presumed that Lucius would not have been bothered to write to Dumbledore to explain that Lina was not to be attending. The Hogwarts letter was surely to mock her, Lina fumed but out warded did not show her anger in being played._

_Expertly ignoring the letter that held the future she so desperately wanted to be a part of, Lina elegantly opened the foreboding letter with a swipe of the fingernails. Her eyes easily skimmed over the formal letter, it had a list of school supplies attached to envelope Lina would surely have to go to a darker country for. It also held a portkey in the envelope, to be activated at any time between 30__th__ July - 1__st__ September. _

_Her father looked at Lina; they were at eye level even with him sitting down and her standing. He smiled at her viciously and sniffed, ''I'm sure it says you have to be fluent at German, no?'' Lina clenched her teeth, Lucius surely knew where the 'unplottable' school was with his contacts and he did not bother mentioning that she had to be fluent at any language. But Lina was sharp, she was guessed she was to be sent to Durmstrang at a young age and had prepared thereafter. She was somewhat fluent in German, although she had theorized Durmstrang would be in Bulgaria or Norway so she was better at those languages. _

_''No matter, Father,'' she grinned slyly. ''I'm sure I know more than enough so it will be sufficient, and I'll be studying.'' Her father almost snarled. Cissy Malfoy placed a calming hand upon Lucius' shoulder as she stood and whispered something incomprehensible in her husband's ear that seemed to appease him. Her mother gazed at them carefully, and smiled slightly, ''get ready children, we are to leave for Diagon within the hour.'' She turned to Lina, ''I'm sure we'll be able to find most of your supplies in Diagon, we'll leave the rest for you to collect.'' Lina smiled sharply, ''that will do, Mother.''_

_**~Capella~**_

_A/N: Yes, their relationship is rather tense, but I have a suspicion that do actually do care of Lina! Hope you enjoyed, please review! And chapters will get longer as it goes along._


	2. Zwei

My disclaimer will be on the first chapter only.

I don't proof-read, ever.

Happy Halloween Everyone! :') You might have noticed that the first chapter ended up quite funny, I'd edited some things & fanfiction did not keep up! Just keep in mind the portkey to Durmstrang is only opens between the 30th August – 1st September!

_**Zwei **_

A couple of weeks had passed, and it was now the 28th August and Lina had collected most items of the supplies list. A few items, such as the uniform, should be arriving by owl today as they were made in Eastern Europe. The rest of the supplies had been impossible to get a hold of; all of the books they would need for the Dark Arts were banned in the UK so Lina would have to venture out a few days early and haggle for the rest by herself in the German equivalent of Diagon Alley – the Assistenten Alley.

Currently, Lina was sat in her favourite armchair reading under the morning sunlight that shone through the beautifully structured window. The light bathed Lina in such an extraordinary way, her hair shone and tumbled down her unblemished back in waves. Her green eyes with the flecks of silver were glittering as she read to her pleasure.

Draco was awed.

His sister was something far more otherworldly than he, he knew. Sometimes, he would buckle under her magical prowess for someone so young when she was particularly irritated at something.

Lina looked up as she felt her brother's presence. ''Yes, Draco?,'' She asked lazily as her teeth took hold of her full bottom lip and bit. Draco's eyebrows drew together in confusion as he stared at her bare neck and walked closer admiringly, ''did you get a tattoo, Lina?''

Frowning at her brother, she shook her head and looked down at where he was staring at. Her eyebrows shot upwards as she gasped a little. In the place of her usually golden skin, was a light design of an eye?

''No…'' she spluttered slightly, tracing it with her fingers. ''It should not be showing for years yet,'' her angelic eyes widened in comprehension. She bared her delicate neck to Draco, ''what do _you _see?''

He frowned in concentration, ''it's difficult to say, it's weird…''

Lina tusked, and her mind raced with ways to cover it up anyway. Anyone with a drop of potential for the Inner-Eye would see it, and although most would not recognize it, it was still dangerous. If you did not have a drop of the seer potential, the only others who could see it were extremely powerful wizards and witches. And there weren't many of those around, save the Dark Lord himself and Albus Dumbledore.

She supposed Draco could see it because the gene that was so powerful through her own veins must have been much less powerful within him. Though, his slight potential would still be useful to him – it would give him a 'gut-feeling' as such.

Draco's eyes snapped to her own, his silvery eyes narrowed as he cocked his head. ''Is it a tattoo, Lina?'' He asked. In return, Lina felt her shoulders shrugging as she replied clueless, ''No…I have no idea what it means.'' Her twin stared at her in incredulity but dropped the subject as Lina pulled her robes up to cover her mark.

_**~Capella~**_

Packed and ready to leave, Messalina stood regally in her expensive garments as she stared down her mother. Lucius had business at the Ministry, and so he had not bothered to give his farewells to his only daughter that he would not be seeing for months.

Draco stood hesitantly next to his mother, looking at the two females in confusion. The tension could be felt heavily in the air, and the hairs on each of their arms are stood up. Finally, her mother stepped forward and kneeled down to look Lina in the eye.

Her eyes were filled with passion, which took the young seer by surprise. ''Never forget, Lina, you are a _Malfoy _as much as you are a Black; you will do us proud I know,'' Narcissa's eyes searched into Lina's, looking for a sign of something.

The comforting arms of one's mother could never be replicated, and Lina felt more at home in them than anywhere else. Her mother rarely dished out hugs, especially with Lina.

Lina's throat contracted as Narcissa whispered vehemently, ''I love you, and all of your flaws Messalina.'' Her mother nodded elegantly to her as she stepped back and allowed Draco to speak to his sister.

His hug was expected, and so Lina still stood as Draco launched himself at her. His eyes were lit up with excitement, ''you've got to teach me all of what you learn from the Dark Arts, Lina. I don't want you ahead of me even more than you are now,'' he said teasingly.

His grin was contagious, ''well then Dragon, you will need to do a _lot _of catching up to do because I –'' she gestured to herself, ''-do not share, as you very well know.'' Their laughter warmed the usually cold body behind them.

Ten seconds left until the portkey activated.

Lina dusted herself off and smiled easily at her family, ''I'll owl you all!'' Were Lina's last words to her family as the familiar tug at her stomach whisked her away.

Portkey was by far her disfavored way of travelling, but she had gradually learnt how to position her body as to not be falling flat on her face every time she used one.

Stumbling a bit, but nonetheless still standing, Lina glanced around at the complete whiteness surrounding her and was glad she had worn her thick clothes. She whispered a quick warming charm as well and walked slowly towards the rather loud group of what seemed to be first years like her. Today was only the first day of portkeying in, so there was still two days to come but majority seemed to favor the first day.

Lina ran her hands through her silky blonde hair as she walked to the taller man, who was no doubt a teacher. Her trunk was levitating behind her.

The chattering mostly stopped as the group stared at the newcomer, she was an exotic creature. Her eyes were alluring as she crept with all the grace of a feline to them. A hush fell over the crowd as they appraised her as she was running her narrowed gaze over each one of them, which made them fidget.

The mysterious girl swiveled on her heel to face the teacher and asked politely in fluent German, ''Does the portkey not land straight into Durmstrang, Professor…?'' she asked with one eyebrow arched.

The silent teacher swept an eye over the young girl, ''Bodgan. Professor Bodgan,'' he answered. Lina frowned slightly as she heard the Eastern European name. She was sure Durmstrang would be in Germany, but perhaps they used it just as a common language.

''And no, portkeys will not be allowed passed Durmstrang's formidable wards,'' he spoke proudly. ''Are you Messalina Malfoy, girl?'' He barked suddenly. ''Yes,'' Lina replied with a casual click of her tongue.

He nodded sharply, ''now you have arrived, we may leave.''

Lina fell back into line with the rest of the group, and asked the dark-haired boy next to her curiously, ''how long do you think the walk will be?'' He shrugged as he blushed slightly at her attention but recovered quickly. His thick accent could be heard as he spoke in German, ''my father said it would take but an hour or so. He says it's character building, walking here in the mountains.''

Offering the boy a lazy smirk, she replied, ''and you agree?'' He stared at her and chuckled under his breath, ''No. This trek has been known to take a lot out of people, so used we are to using magic.''

Lina smiled before facing the front. The rest of the students were carrying their heavy trunks, rather than levitating it like Lina. She rolled her eyes as she remembered that most children weren't taught spells until school. Even pureblood children were only taught the bare minimum, and they were probably not very good at it. Draco himself, had only been taught the levitating spell by Lina when they were eight after she was curious in trying some spells she had read about.

_**~Capella~**_

After around an hour or so of trekking through the snow, a foreboding structure of a dark castle came into view, it wasn't beautiful by any means. But Lina could sense the magic, the Dark magic humming around the whole forte, it was seductive and alluring and Lina almost relapsed and shuddered as she felt it ghosting a hand over her own magic.

Professor Bodgan let up some yellow sparks and sent a Patronus into the castle with a message to the Headmaster Igor Karkaroff to open up the gates for him and the new students. The Professor turned back to the group and relayed, ''it is extremely hard to get in without the Headmaster's permission, we must stand this far away-'' he gestured to the space between them and Durmstrang,''-because otherwise the wards would not recognize us and rip us apart.'' Lina was hypnotized by the beauty of the magic surrounding it, at the moment it seemed calm and tranquil, but Lina held no doubt about the danger hidden beneath its façade at the moment.

It was time to see her new home…

Please review with constructive criticism people. I know a few of you have followed + faved, but no reviews so far :'( I really want to see your ideas & how you think Lina will end up, I have a rough idea of the ending and how she meets Tom Riddle, but I want to know if you're fond of the future pairing and such!


	3. Drei

My first couple of reviews! You guys totally made my day :'), and so I decided to update a little earlier than what was planned. Also, to answer some of the little questions:

Yes, soon it will be clear why Lucius acts the way he does to Lina (it's more than just gender)

And, there will be a time-skip soon, so meeting Tom Riddle will hopefully be in the next couple of chapters. But I won't tell you how [sssh, it's a secret! :')]

Keep in mind while in Durmstrang they speak German, unless I say otherwise.

_**Drei**_

As they entered the eerily quiet Hall, Lina could spy a figure hidden within the shadows. Her eyes squinted as she cocked her head and suddenly reached her hand to her neck, where her somewhat faint tattoo was hidden. Her eyes glazed over.

_A handsome man with dark hair and pale skin around an age around thirty sat arrogantly in what seemed to be a throne of some sort. _

Lina frowned, he looked familiar.

_He twirled his wand around his long fingers as he fixed a heated glare at the man who knelt before him. _Lina withheld a gasp; his eyes were a burning crimson.

''_Tell me-'' the man started easily, ''-are you not her Headmaster?'' _

_The man on the ground shook in fear; he dared not confront the man with his own gaze, lest he be Crucioed. ''Yes…my Lord,'' he whispered._

_The pieces were getting easier to fit together; this was most definitely the Dark Lord Voldemort. But she had no reason to explain why he was not in his snake-like persona; she had heard many tales and stories she had overheard from Lucius while he was telling Draco about the glory days of the war. She was no fool, she knew he wasn't dead. It wasn't an 'if' he was going to return, it was most definitely a 'when'._

_Then suddenly the Dark Lord smirked. He seemed viciously amused, Karkaroff visibly tensed at his lord's abrupt turn in behavior._

_The air within the room seemed to freeze as the Voldemort twirled his wand towards Durmstrang's headmaster and whispered, ''Crucio.'' The spell was continued for a minute or two with the fanatic haze of madness glinting in those eyes._

''_You shall stay in the dungeons until you see fit to inform your Lord of where his property is.'' His handsome face hardened as he took long strides towards the man and tilted the man's face up so it had no choice but to look directly into his eyes. The victim was visibly shuddering and twitching as the Dark Lord continued this invisible form of torture._

_At last, he threw the head away from him and chuckled darkly. His eyes narrowed as he licked his lips and looked around the room. Lord Voldemort cackled. ''Young Messalina, I see you…''_

Lina was snapped back into the present as Bodgan was in between a lecture about ground rules and explaining the room system.

''You okay?'' The boy next to her whispered worriedly. Lina sent a shaky smile to the boy, ''Fine…''

The next few minutes passed in a blurry haze as Lina rushed to comprehend all of the vision. He knew, he _knew. _No one knew of Lina's ability as a seer, and she was certain that no one had the ability to sense when a seer could see and if they were there. It was simply impossible, no matter how powerful you were.

Legilimency, her unusually hazed mind supplied her with.

_Legilimency, of course…_

All pureblood children were tutored in the art of occlumency; it was a fairly common art to be adept with. To protect your mind from those proficient enough to enter one's mind. Legilimency was an illegal art; one had to go through masses of paperwork and frivolities to gain a license. Lina supposed it wasn't too far off to assume the Dark Lord to be a Master of such mind magic; the man must have gained an extreme amount of knowledge in the decades of his life.

But then, for him to have extracted such information from the prisoner's mind must mean the man was close enough-wait. Headmaster was what Voldemort had said. It was Karkaroff...

Why would Lina ever tell _Karkaroff _of her power? Why would she tell him that she warn him? She was sure she would not come to care of a man like him. He was a coward - spineless. He had sold out Lina's own aunt Bella to the British aurors and many others to save his own backside. She held no warm feelings towards a man of his calibre, surely.

While Lina continued dwelling on her thoughts, they had already arrived in the middle of a rather dark and long corridor. There were two sides, both held many doors to what she presumed to be their rooms.

There were only two girls in the group so far, herself and a rather petite girl with jet black hair. The whole of the left corridor was for females, and as there were only two, they each had their pick of the rooms. They soon found out that taking a 'pick' meant choosing between a box-sized room, furnished with only a relatively new bed and a room of the same size with a beat-up bed.

There wasn't much of a choice.

Lina was situated comfortably in the bed she had managed to transfigure for the time being to be somewhat comfortable and reading when the door unexpectedly opened.

The only other girl walked in carefully and locked her calculating gaze on Lina's already expanded and decorated room.

The unknown girl voiced her disbelief, ''you've managed to do all this in…what, ten minutes?'' She asked incredulously.

Lina cocked a cool eyebrow and pinned her cold gaze on the girl for long enough that she started to fidget. She smiled dangerously, ''whatever made you believe you could come barging into my room and start asking these…questions?'' Lina sneered. At that moment, her expression was almost identical to Draco's.

Squawking, she shook her head. ''No…no, I was just surprised.''

Lina narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, ''then what did you want originally?'' She asked impatiently.

''I just wanted to introduce myself…'' the girl's head hung in such shame Lina sighed loudly and placed down the book she was so absorbed in.

Patting a place at the foot of the bed for the girl to sit down on, Lina placed her head on her hand and sighed again.

''It wasn't your fault,'' said Lina. ''I'm just really tired, confused and really not in the mood to have a chat with someone.''

The girl nodded and brightened again, ''that's fine. I understand what you mean, I'm missing my father, myself.'' Lina grimaced. She was_ far _from missing Lucius.

Lina nodded politely and steered the conversation to a quick introduction. ''So you are…?'' Lina hinted.

''Oh! My names Calypso Rosier, but you can call me Calypso.'' Lina was slightly interested.

Smiling now, Lina asked, ''is your father Evan Rosier?'' The girl's head bobbed in excitement, ''you know him?''

Lina clicked her tongue, ''know _of _him,'' she corrected. ''I think he was an associate of my father…'' she said.

The girl's eyes widened, ''Lucius Malfoy.'' She whispered breathlessly. Lina had to withhold her scoff. Her father was nothing; she would be so much _more _than a simple politician…

Humming distractedly, she waved off his name. She had to desire for people to respect her because of her name. She wanted to earn their loyalty. Lina would prove to everyone that she would be the greatest witch or wizard to have ever been.

There was silence between the pair for a few more minutes, and Lina returned to her book before Calypso spoke up again.

Calypso asked, ''are you going to the feast?'' Sighing again, Lina closed her textbook. She wasn't going to get any reading done, it seemed.

Frowning, Lina said, ''I wasn't aware there was one on. There are still a lot of people to arrive, since there's a day left until classes.'' Calypso shook her head. ''Only the first three years have that privilege, and most arrive on the first day the portkey opens. I think only a few more first-years are to come.''

Lina nodded and got out of the warmth of her bed. She tiredly ran a hand through her hair and secured it all in a tight bun that accentuated her cheek bones.

Lina spared a glance at her new 'friend', to see her staring at Lina wistfully. She cocked her head at Calypso and informed her of her staring.

Stammering, Calypso said awkwardly, ''sorry,'' and proceeded tried to hide her mortified face with her long hair.

''It's okay…but why?'' Lina asked curiously. Calypso shook her head and mumbled something quietly. ''I can't hear you.'' Lina sighed.

''It's just, you're really pretty.'' Lina clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes. Calypso noticed her impression and her eyes widened, ''you are! I've never seen anyone with eyes, lips or hair like yours. The way you walk, even talk!'' She had probably assumed that Lina doubted the validity of her statement.

No. Lina was perfectly aware of her looks. She despised them, but also used them. She had a conflicting relationship of her features. People tended to think that she was an extremely beautiful girl who would be married off to the highest bidder.

She hated that.

Even grown men would almost fall off her chairs when they saw her. Mostly Lucius' colleagues, and then they would give her lecherous looks. She hated all of them.

But then, it was easier to manipulate people into thinking she was a dumb blonde with no brains. They would underestimate her, and would never think her capable of manipulating their ideals to hers. It was easy.

Lina planned to dye her hair colour to a different shade in the future. It was her hair that mostly linked her to the Malfoys, the paleness of the colour was so recognizable.

Shooting Calypso a rather cold gaze, Lina turned on her heel and set a swift pace out of the room, leaving Calypso to almost run after her in confusion. Lina wandlessly locked and warded the room, making sure it was subtle enough so the shorter girl would not see anything of the seemingly bored hand gestures.

The silence between them was not comfortable as it was in the room, it was oppressing as they walked to the hall together. Other students dressed in their Durmstrang uniform with different symbols on the robes were all moving in the same direction. There were many different languages flying around, and Lina felt herself overwhelmed by being surrounded by so many teenagers.

She needed to get used to this…

Almost at once, a hush fell over the large crowd as they filed into the hall. There were some students already seated, but most were just filling the hall now.

The hall was large and dark. The dark magic around Durmstrang made the hairs on Lina's arm stand on end. The hall wasn't as marvelous a sight like Hogwarts, she knew, but Lina could appreciate the centuries of dark magic that had filtered through this hall. She would never know something like this in a place like Hogwarts.

The hall had a Head Table, only it was perched on a higher stone – almost to show the teacher's superiority over the student body. In the centre of the table was a large throne-looking chair, it was significantly more ostentatious, and just _dripped '_leader'.

When they all settled down in their seats, the man Lina recognized to be Karkaroff stood up and clapped his hands twice.

''Here begins a new year, a new dawn, a new beginning.'' He started, his gaze swiveling around the hall to look at certain students. ''This year will be one to correct old mistakes, to start anew with your teachers, or to maintain brilliance! I know our new additions to the school will live up to our expectations.'' His eyes looked in the direction of where Lina was sitting and seemed to widen as they fell upon her.

He chattered for a while yet, but his eyes never seemed to stray from Lina's for more than a minute. Karkaroff was confused, she could tell; but why?

When he finally sat down, Calypso immediately turned to Lina with wide eyes and whispered furiously, ''the Headmaster was staring at you for almost the whole feast!''

Lina remained aloof to the stares of the curious students around her and raised an inquiring eyebrow as if to say 'what makes you think I know any more than you?'

They all leaned back in exasperation and one boy spoke up, he sounded as if he had a natural German accent. ''What if he was worried, you are obviously a Malfoy and we all know your father and our esteemed Headmaster were acquaintances of a sort… ?'' The murmurs in agreement became louder among the first-years.

''Probably…''

''No way, if Malfoy wanted revenge he would have got it before!''

Rolling her eyes slightly, Lina remained stoic and returned to her food. She had no wish to get on the bad side of Karkaroff because of her _father_.

After all, Messalina was going to take Durmstrang and the world by storm. Her father was but a small politician in Britain! There was so much more…so much obscure knowledge and magic to be learned in other continents, and soon, Lina would have it all. She was sure.

Next chapter: time skip to fourth year. Hopefully we'll be seeing a certain dark lord in person? Hmmm… :P


End file.
